


Is It The Look In Your Eyes?

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, Same-Sex Marriage, oikage decade, this isn't even that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Snow makes Tobio happy, and Tobio makes Tooru happy, so happy that they feel like spending the rest of their lives with each other.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Is It The Look In Your Eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, so yeah.  
> i listened to this while writing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXz9e5qyINU

“ Tobio- Chan, YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT THE SNOW!” , Oikawa screamed at his small, innocent, tiny, adorable boyfriend who was currently spitting out white snow.  
“ I DIDN’T DO IT ON PURPOSE, YOU IDIOT!”, Kageyama shouted back. Tooru jogged over to Tobio, while trying not to laugh at the lack of common-sense snow-eating-Tobio possessed.  
“I fell, face first into the snow.”, He continued, scowling at the snow. At the word ‘fell’, Oikawa’s good boyfriend senses kicked in, as he inspected Kageyama’s knee, which he now realized, was scraped.  
“ Why are you so careless, Tobio- Chan.”, Tooru said, phrasing it more as a statement than a question; to which Tobio’s scowl deepened and he also let out a grunt in response.  
“ Let’s go inside.”, Oikawa said, extending one hand to Tobio.  
“ NO, it’s nothing. Let’s just sit here.”, he says, pulling Tooru back down. Oikawa laughs and leans into his shoulder, with a smile on both their faces.  
Winter was no doubt, Tobio’s favorite season, and Tooru might have to snatch his favorite season crown from fall; it was moments like these that Tooru knew, he would give anything to spend the rest of his life like this.  
“Tobio?”  
“Hmm?”  
“ What if I asked you to marry me?”  
Tobio turned to Oikawa, and blinked, as though he was unable to process what he was saying.  
“ Right now?”, he finally said.  
“ Right now. I mean, we’ve been together long enough for that.”, Tooru said.  
“ We have been together for a while.”, he says, nodding.  
“So?”, Tooru asked, slightly impatient.  
Tobio nodded, before saying,” Yeah. Yeah, I would.”  
“Well then, marry me.”  
Tobio’s previous confused expression returned, before his eyes filled with tears.  
“ Why not?”, he says between sobs.  
“ NO, I want a yes, not a why not.”  
“ YES, then you idiot.”, he says laughing,” But, did you plan this?”  
“No, not really.”, Tooru responds laughing too.  
“ But, what about the ring?”, Kageyama asks, brows furrowed.  
“ I’ll get it later, OK?”, Oikawa says, smiling widely.  
Tobio nods, his grin now mirroring his boyfriend’s, no fiancé’s.  
“ But, there’s so many things we have to do, you haven’t even asked my pa-.”  
And of course, Tobio’s concerns were shut up, by Tooru pressing his lips against his own.  
With that, Tobio knew.  
He knew that they’d figure it out.  
He knew that they were meant for each other.  
He knew that he’d gladly spend the rest of his life with him.  
He knew that he loved the man who was with him.  
He knew that there was nothing wrong in loving.

**Author's Note:**

> i broke my leg and have nothing to do, so here it is, my fav ship


End file.
